<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemme be the yankee to your brim by Modduleus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364744">lemme be the yankee to your brim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modduleus/pseuds/Modduleus'>Modduleus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yankee with no brim - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modduleus/pseuds/Modduleus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yankee with no brim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>yankee/brim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yankee, I love you" said brim<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yankee looked at brim for a few seconds, "Me too"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 babey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snippet into the life of Yankee and Brin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yankee stepped into the kitchen where Brim had been making Travis Scott Burgers for 25 hours. <br/><br/>They hugged their lover from behind with their 6 arms and kissed their neck.<br/><br/>"Ayy lil mama what u making that smell so fucking tasty babeyyyy"<br/><br/>Brim turned around a bit off Yankee nipple before eating and swallowing it<br/><br/>"Swag"<br/><br/>Yankee bursted out in tears.</p><p> </p><p>The end (maybe)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>